1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to siding for covering walls of structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overlapping corner piece for covering the junctions between horizontal and vertical siding retainer strips installed around right-angled openings. More particularly still, the present invention relates to a versatile overlapping corner piece which protects against intrusion of rain water and other moisture behind said siding retainer strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Siding, such as vinyl and aluminum siding and the like, is typically attached to a wall of a structure, generally an exterior wall, by affixing a pair of parallel retaining strips to said wall. Such retaining strips generally contain longitudinal slots in which hooks protruding from the back surface of the siding can be placed. Wall openings frequently present problems during the siding installation process. This is especially true for openings having right angles, such as doors or windows, because such openings have both horizontal and vertical frame components.
When siding is installed around wall openings having right angles, siding retaining strips are typically placed adjacent to the horizontal and vertical frame components of said openings. Such siding retaining strips are essentially channel-shaped, and are comprised of a flat base which is attached to the wall, and an outwardly projecting L-shaped member that provides a channel into which the siding is placed. The junction between horizontal and vertical strips at or near a corner of a wall opening, such as a door or window, creates a visible separation which detracts from the appearance of the siding. The junction between such retainer strips can become even more noticeable as temperatures changes, and the siding expands or contracts. The junction also creates functional problems by permitting rain, snow or other moisture to invade the area behind such retainer strips.
A prior art corner piece has been developed for use on junctions between adjacent horizontal and vertical retainer strips. The subject corner piece comprises a generally L-shaped base plate having a first leg integral with the second leg; said first and second legs being defined by inner and outer edges. A first and a second flange extend outwardly from the plate continuously along the inner edges of the first and second legs, the flanges being comprised of first and second members. The first member is perpendicular to the plate, while the second member is held in spaced, substantially parallel relationship to the base plate by the first member. The second members thereby present a continuous, L-shaped barrier that forms a channel in cooperation with the base plate and first member.
The corner piece is placed at the corner of a door or window around which siding is being installed. A first retainer strip is placed adjacent the horizontal frame component along substantially its entire length, with the channel of the first strip being placed within the channel of a first leg of the base plate. A second retaining strip is placed adjacent the vertical frame component along substantially the entire length of the vertical frame component with the channel of the second strip being received within the channel of a second leg of the base plate. In this manner, the visible junction between horizontal and vertical retainer strips is obscured.
When the channels of said retainer strips are received within the channels of said first and second legs of the base plate of a corner piece as described above, said retainer strips extend into, and partially overlap, the channels of said corner piece base plate. The corner piece spans the gap formed at the junction between said horizontal and vertical retainer strips. Moreover, said corner piece provides a barrier for preventing water from getting behind such retainer strips. However, this barrier does not stop all water from invading the area behind the retainer strips.
As a result of the overlapping relationship, seams are created between said retainer strips and the legs of said corner piece base plates. Although the corner pieces prevent much of the water from going behind the components, the seams nonetheless provide entry points for water or moisture to invade behind such retainer strips and/or corner pieces. This is especially true with retainer strips placed adjacent to vertical frame components, because gravity can cause water and/or moisture entering such seams to invade into any open void areas (such as cracks, crevices and interstices) existing behind such retainer strips.
In many cases, siding is installed on structures to protect such structures from the elements, such as wind and rain. As such, invasion of water and/or moisture into the areas behind siding in general, and retainer strips in particular, can result in a number of problems. Such water and/or moisture can lead to rotting and decay of the underlying material(s) supporting the siding and retainer strips. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a siding corner piece which can prevent water or moisture from invading into the areas behind siding and siding retainer strips.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a corner piece for covering junctions between adjacent horizontal and vertical siding retainer strips, which will prevent invasion of water and/or moisture into areas behind such retainer strips.